


你们信我，他真的是衣冠禽兽

by pocket_dai



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocket_dai/pseuds/pocket_dai
Summary: 不管你们信不信，反正我信了





	你们信我，他真的是衣冠禽兽

01

·

大家好，我是黄金忙内田柾国。  
对没错，就是大黑新闻社第一新人田柾国。  
是是是，没错就是那个世界上只有他不想知道没有他不能知道的内幕的那位田柾国。

是的，我的出现，代表有重要的内幕需要宣布。

实际上，我筹划这个项目很久了。我进入新闻社快一年了，功勋赫赫，但是人要戒骄戒躁，我能有今日的成就，全靠大家的成全，“喝水不忘挖井人”，因此在我入职一周年之际，我特地安排了这次的秘密暗访的企划，而企划的主人公，就是朴智旻。

对，没错，就是朴智旻，那个一夜之间莫名其妙就火爆起来，三个月后开分店，半年之后全城连锁，一年之后全国推广的大型连锁甜品店的老总，朴智旻。

·

事情的起因，是这样的。

“他，人长得帅，甜品店开得又好口碑一直都没有出过问题；不仅挣了很多钱，而且慈善活动还做的特别多，据说只要是他去过的孤儿院和养老院，那里的人就没有不夸奖他的；更令人意外的是，他一点桃色新闻都没有，只要是和他交流过的人，都说他本人彬彬有礼，温润如玉。  
这样的男人，怎么可能存在呢？！！！”

我们的老板如此拍着桌子和我说道。

“他一定有什么不为人知的怪癖或者是不可告人的龌龊！！！”

你才龌龊呢！  
当我听到我们社长这么说朴智旻的时候，我也是觉得我们社长是在胡说八道。  
虽然我并不像那些崇拜他的小姑娘那般视他为电为光为神话，但是我也觉得他只是一个白手起家的年轻才俊而已，这个世界上成功的年轻人许许多多，我就是一个，怎么看也不差他一个。

 

所以我兴致缺缺地接受了这个任务，就是暗中调查朴智旻的动向。  
我像以前那样，乔装打扮，一身waiter的样子混入了朴智旻即将去往的酒吧。

我一边打哈欠，一边给各种各样的人端酒倒酒，还得要忍耐住一些趁机揩我油的咸猪手。

我耐下心来，和自己说，只要忍一忍就好了，就当作酒吧一晚小时工，毕竟也是工作。  
也是拿钱的。  
不要和钱过不去。

·

但是，我万万没有想到的是，我被包养了。

被包养了！  
包养！！！！！！！！

被朴智旻！包养！！！了！！！

 

天啊！！！这个衣冠禽兽！！亏我这么信任他！！！  
他居然说要包养我！！！

天啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

他就是个衣冠禽兽啊！！！！

·

我看着他温和的笑容，只觉得毛骨悚然，我慌慌张张地拿出手机，赶紧跟社长描述现状，没过多久我就收到了他的回复。

万念俱灰之下，我还是抬起了头，我的职业素养让我在抬头的一瞬间，让眼角含住的那滴泪悄然落下。  
若是此时有摄像，那么镜头肯定聚焦在我的眼睛上，我清楚地知道我现在看出是多么的楚楚可怜，没有人能拒绝我悲楚的眼神。  
我没有说话，我知道，此时，有声胜无声。

·

果然，这个禽兽没有让我失望。

他对我伸出了罪恶之手，掐着嗓子故作温柔，硬扯着嘴角让它们上扬地道：

“那我们回家吧！”

·

所以，我的任务就这么开始了，就在社长回复我“潜入敌情”的那一刻，我调查朴智旻的活动就打响了第一枪。

今天，是我被朴智旻包养的第一日。

·

天啊！他拿了一套粉白条纹的睡衣给我穿天啊谁来救救我我不要粉色条纹睡衣啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！


End file.
